


Diamond

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Anniversary, Community: fuda_100, Crossdressing, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that glitters... doesn't mean his lover can wear his ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



The Italian restaurant was expensive, but the food and wine had both been excellent. Ten years to the day since Yutaka had first accepted his awkwardly phrased attentions, Seiichirou felt money existed to be spent.

The light was low on the dance floor and the band soft enough that they could find their own rhythm. Seiichirou remembered being a waiter, once, enviously watching couples glide. He'd never imagined that he would have to die before joining them or that his companion would be a man.

He loved Yutaka's strong, hard body and quick, so-frequently dirty mind-- that he found no contradiction to dress in satin or leather, or in letting Seiichirou enjoy those fabrics, particularly at his neck and wrists.

Tonight, Yutaka looked every inch the woman the restaurant's moral code required of him. The significant engineering required to do so could be felt through Yutaka's dress. His lover was still beautiful, but in a manner that only affected Seiichirou since Yutaka's eyes promised revenge at being caged.

Cheering and clapping erupted from the sidelines; a woman offered her new diamond ring around for admiration.

Seiichirou brushed Yutaka's empty ring finger with his own, before suggesting they seek the bill.


End file.
